bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 4: Warm Welcome
The two captains stood still in front of the captain commander, seemingly finishing their verbal report. “So are you sure that none of these shinigamis you have seen in the human world have any type of record here in soul society?” Captain Yamamoto asked with a hint of angered confusion. “We are still having it verified, but none of us shinigamis who battled them recognizes any of them. But they seem to know a lot about us, especially the Daydreamer.” Jushiro continued. “The Daydreamer huh? You say he battled you as well didn’t you?” Captain Commander asked. “Well, not really, he just blocked my level seventy-three kidou easily and talked.” Jushiro answered. “Not just that, his subordinate blocked and destroyed my Ryusenka with visible ease. They are indeed shinigamis possessing substantial amount of power.” Toshiro intervened. The other captains listened in the shades as the three captains spoke continuously, and soon a conclusion was made. “But you have said that they have our shinigami. We have tackled the pros and cons of it, debated of her importance and the risks that we will be taking, and we have decided to send in captains to and lieutenants and take our lost shinigami, for no matter how low her rank is, she is still part of our organization and is under our accountability.” Captain Shigikuni stated with power. With a few more words, the captains left in order. The captains and lieutenants appeared out from a senkai gate, namely, Soifon, Komamura, Byakuya, Toshiro, Jushiro, Omaeda, Kira, Renji, Momo, Hisagi, and Rukia. “Our first mission is to take Hayley back.” Toshiro stated. “Yes, Captain-commander made it clear that because of their show of power, we are allowed to use power as well. And our second mission is to gain information about them, whether by friendship or by force.” Jushiro added as the other captains go on their own ways. “Wonder what they’re up to.” Prince said, watching from high and afar as the Gotei 13 shinigamis dispersed. “As if you don’t know.” Mizuki stated with a smile. Prince merely chuckled. On an area filled mostly of trees, seemingly a small forest, Soifon walks and saw a shinigami, apparently waiting for her. It was a lady, quite petite, long black hair, simple face and wearing a standard shinigami uniform. “Hey, who are you?” Soifon asked quite rudely. “My name is Lian. I am one of the shinigamis of the Daydreamer.” The girl spoke calmly. “Oh really, so you were one of those who are holding Hayley as captive. We are here to take her back.” Soifon stated with confidence. “How naïve; you won’t be taking her. She wouldn’t want to come with you anyways.” Lian stated and drew her sword. “You shouldn’t really try to resist.” Soifon said, and the omnitsukido shown itself hidden in the foliages. Soifon smiled, seeing herself the hands-down winner, but to her surprise, all of her corps fell down suddenly, unconscious and hurt. Subsequently, six more female shinigamis revealed themselves in front of Soifon, among them were Proserfina and Jen, they were with another petite and cute looking girl with a big smile, short hair, small frame, and the other was quite taller than Proserfina, long hair, serious look and curvaceous body to par with Proserfina’s. The other two remained in the foliage after they defeated some Omnitsukido. Soifon was very much surprised and agitated to see her corps go down so easily; she was easily infuriated and so she released shikai. “Who the hell are you?” Soifon asked. The other tall girl beside Proserfina then spoke. “My name is Katrina, the Daydreamer sent us here to meet you – and also to ask you to leave. You will not take Hayley.” “Huh, really?! Who gave you the command, The Daydreamer of yours?! A coward who sent a bunch of girls to fight the Gotei 13?!” Soifon taunted. “You’re a girl too, dumbass!” The other new girl stated. “Kris, stop it.” Katrina ordered. “But why, she’s right!” Proserfina intervened in a high pitched tone, “She looks down on us just because we’re girls, while she worships that other brown captain that was also a girl, who does nothing but run around!” she added with blatant exaggeration. Soifon was then infuriated. “Jinteki Shakusetsu! Suzumebachi!” “With you showing your aggressive nature, I will not hold back!” Soifon shouted and swiftly ran towards the group. She immediately attempted to stab Katrina, but to her surprise, Katrina caught her arm and pulled her towards her, and soon, she found a blade sliced her belly shallowly from Kris’ wide zanpaktou. She immediately pulled her arm out, and faced Kris but then she was thrown hard by a kick from Proserfina. Soifon landed on her feet but was obviously hurt. “Damn it, I underestimated them, they are clearly strong, and their number doesn’t help the situation either.” “Four against one? That’s unfair - and too damn easy.” Proserfina stated with pride. “Let’s wait for the others to come, they’re close enough anyways.” She continued. And she finished, back-up for Soifon arrived. Omaeda is then seen running towards Soifon; behind him were more lieutenants “Captain! Sorry we’re late! We sense that you were in distress so…” Soifon suddenly tripped him, sending him face first to the ground. “Captain Soifon.” Kira addressed the captain. “We are here to aid you in battle.” He continued. From behind Kira, Hisagi and Momo arrived. “These are clearly enemies then to have attacked you Captain Soifon.” Said by a large voice from behind, it was Komamura. “Then we must take them down with force as they have displayed resistance already.” “Kira, Hisagi, Momo, Omaeda, Let’s apprehend them immediately.” The big captain stated. The lieutenants agreed and faced an opponent each. Omaeda faced Proserfina, Kira faced Kris, and Momo faced Jen, while Hisagi clashed immediately with a character hiding in the trees, sending both of them high above. Soifon then faced Katrina again. “I will take you down.” She whispered, while Katrina stood smiling. Soifon then attacked swiftly, starting a brawl at great speeds.